The use of prefabricated panels in buildings has become very common. In many instances, the panels are not constructed so that they can absorb longitudinal or transverse loads and therefore a separate frame is also utilized in conjunction with the panels. Where the panels are intended to be load bearing, substantial reinforcement must be provided by an individual framing for the panel or the like.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a low cost panel which will support loads without the need for framing or complex reinforcing; which panels may be assembled in a novel manner to provide a building system; and to a method of assembly of such building system.
In accordance with the invention, the prefabricated building system comprises a plurality of prefabricated panels. Each panel comprises a formed body of insulating material having a top, bottom, sides and a front face and back face. At least one hollow tubular load bearing member is embedded in the body intermediate the sides and faces thereof and extend vertically between the top and bottom. The tubular load bearing members have a slot in the top and bottom thereof, the slots having their axes generally parallel to the front and rear faces of the body. A bottom member is provided along the floor and has an upstanding flange extending into the slot of the bottom of the tubular member and a top member extends along the top of the panels and has a flange extending downwardly into the slots in the top of the tubular load bearing members. The load bearing members have a length greater than the length of the body so that vertical loads are not transmitted to the body.